Computing devices, components and systems operate based on drivers. A driver is a computer program that facilitates operating or controlling a type device, component or system. For example, a driver can provide a software interface to a hardware device to enable an operating system and other computer programs to access hardware functions without needing to know the precise details of the hardware being used. Drivers can also be associated with virtual hard disks (VHD). A virtual hard disk can be associated with a physical hard disk drive (HDD). A VHD allows multiple operating systems to reside on a single host machine (e.g., node). Typically, replacing VHD drivers cannot be performed without shutting down a virtual machine (VM) using the VHD and VHD drivers on the node. The VM supporting tenant applications and services on the node actively uses the VHD and the VHD drivers. In this regard, active resources (e.g., open file handles) of the VHD have to be closed and then the VM shutdown before unloading and loading new VHD drivers. As such, a system for obviating shutdowns of VMs, to upgrade drivers, can improve uptime and business continuity of the VMs and facilitate changing drivers.